Stormclan's Revival
by WolfheartofStormclan
Summary: When the moon calls the cat with different eyes, search towards the setting sun, gather wandering hearts and destinies, remember there will always be three, not one...
1. Prologue

"You called me, Bluestar?" A ginger-pelted tom asked as he sat on the edge of a pool, his green eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Yes, Firestar, I believe you remember your sister? Cloudtail's mother?" She asked, her blue eyes narrowing as her blue pelt turned silver in the moonlight, and a brown tabby she cat wearing a kittypet collar appeared in the pool.

Firestar's eyes brightened, he remembered the kind tabby she cat, mother of his loyal nephew, Cloudtail, "I do, Bluestar, but have you called me here to talk about old memories? Couldn't we have done that at the Sunning stones?"

Her whiskers twitched a little in amusement, "No, this is a serious matter; she is part of a prophecy, Firestar, her, her mate and Cloudtail's sister, Star." She saw Firestar brighten at her name, "And yes, she was named in your memory."

"A prophecy? Who is her mate?" He asked, his ears straightened and his eyes widened slightly, he had been a little curious of Cloudtail's father, whom he never met or heard about from Princess, let alone Cloudtail himself, Cloudtail hadn't even met his own father before he left with the clans for the new territories.

"Her mate is named Lightning, and he is quite interested in the clans, he even believes in Starclan, as does Star, but Princess is a little hesitant." Bluestar looked toward the moon, "When the moon calls the cat with different eyes, Fire's blood will awaken and search toward the rising sun, gather wandering hearts and destines, and remember there will always be three, not one."

Firestar nodded his head, "I shall tell Lightning in his dreams, but what does this prophecy have in store, Bluestar? Are they going to visit the clans?"

Bluestar looked back at Firestar, "No, Firestar, Lightning and Star are clan cats at heart, and I don't think there is any room in the hearts of the clans," Firestar gave her a strange look, "There is a forest, and plenty of space for more clans, past the twolegplace Princess lives in, they must go there and then a cat of a….different background will help them along their way, so you need not worry."

"Well, alright, Bluestar, I trust you, I shall go and tell them." Firestar dipped his head and bounded out of the clearing, he was too quick to hear Bluestar whisper, "I wish I could as well, Firestar, I wish I could gurantee your kin's safety….."

A white tom was wandering around a clearing, ginger tabby splotches all over his body. He sniffed a flower where a white butterfly had landed, until he spotted a ginger tom standing at the other end of the clearing.

"Lightning?" The tom asked, curiosity gleamed in his leaf green eyes.

"Yes? Who are you?" Asked Lightning, who was looking the tom up and down while he walked towards him cautiously.

"I am Firestar, I'm sure Princess told you about me?" He asked.

Lightning's eyes widened, "F-Firestar? You mean you came to me from Starclan?"

"Yes, Lightning, you are father of Star, correct?" Lightning's ears perked at the sound of his oldest daughter's name, his blue eyes sparkled with pride.

"Yeah, Star's my kit, what about her?"

"Lightning, you are fascinated with the clans, correct? You must be, if you believe in Starclan."

"Yeah, I've believed in Starclan since Princess told me about the clans, but why do you want to know about Star?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"Lightning, When the moon calls the cat with different eyes, Fire's blood will awaken and search towards the sun, gather wandering hearts and destinies, and always remember there will always be three, not one." And with that, Firestar disappeared from sight, leaving the prophecy echoing in Lightning's ears…..

_When the moon calls the cat with different eyes, Fire's blood will awaken and _

_Search towards the sun, gather wandering hearts and destines,_

_And remember, there will always be three, not one…._


	2. Chapter 1: A Stunning Introduction

Lightning woke with a jolt, he took a moment to catch his breath as he looked at his surrondings. He was lying in a basket, a bright red pelt had slipped halfway out of it, he looked below him, his basket was located on a wooden shelf his twoleg used for flat, bound things that would open and flap in the wind and strange hard, clear capsules the twoleg used to put leaves and flowers in. He sat up and began licking on light ginger paw, his snow white pelt had a few soft fibers from the pelt, he remembered his dream and thought about it as he cleaned his ginger-tabby splotched pelt. He would have to talk with Princess or Star later about it.

After he was done washing, he leapt down from the shelf and sauntered toward his food dish, his twoleg had forgotten to fill it the night before, so he yowled in protest towards the room that housed his twoleg's sleeping nest. He heard his twoleg yell something, he could tell from the tone it was a little annoyed, so he sat by the dish while the twoleg walked into the room a few moments later and fill the dish with hard, brown pellets. After Lightning finished eating, he pushed open the flap the small dog who lived with him used to go outside, and walked outside into the yard of his twoleg nest.

Princess lived a few nests away, so he took his time walking on top of the different fences, he saw his old friend, Jock, a brown tabby, sunning himself on a large, flat rock in front of his twoleg's nest.

"Hey, Jock! Not going to see Missy, today are we?" Lightning taunted from the fence, he chuckled when he saw Jock jump up in shock and glare at him through irritated amber eyes.

"Who ever said that? I'll see her anytime I want to, you sneaky vermin!" Jock replied, giving him one last look before turning to wash his paws.

"Well, I thought since she kitted last night and all, you'd want to see her…." Lightning smirked and began washing casually as he waiting for the tom's reaction.

"Wha-but I was with her almost all night!" He yowled, "Did she make it through alright? How many kits? Do any look like me?"

"Nah, Jock, I was just-" He was cut off by Jock, who was now running around the yard, first to the left, then to the right in some sort of crazed pacing.

"Did any not make it through? Oh, wait- No! I should be going to see her now! Not just asking you questions!" He prepared to jump onto the fence when Lightning stopped him.

"Jock! I was just joking!" Lightning said loudly, "She hasn't kitted yet! How would I even know that?" Jock gave him a look of annoyance and irritation.

"Then why did you worry me, you low-down field mouse!" Jock said a matter of factly, "Just wait, next time Princess is expecting kits, I'll do the same to you!"

Lightning chuckled, "Yeah, old friend, you just try, but I'll know the trick!"

"I guess so," Jock jumped up to the fence and sat next to Lightning, "Since you're on your way to visit Princess, want to stop by Missy's on the way?"

Lightning was shocked at how he knew where he was going, "Sure, I guess, but I wanted to stop by Star's place, too."

"No problem, you want to visit your oldest daughter, and I'm expecting my first litter, we can both visit our kits today!" Jock chuckled, and started strutting towards Princess's house. Lighting rolled his sapphire eyes and followed suite.

They were greeted by a worrisome white she-cat with light ginger splotches over her body, she was pacing outside of Princess's house.

"Star! What are you doing here?" Lightning asked as he approached her. She looked up at him with blue eyes that matched his own.

"Father!" Star ran up to him and Jock, "Missy decided to stay with Princess last night, since she was too tired to make it to her own nest, but then at around dawn, the kits started coming!" Lightning knew Princess's nest was only about four yards away from Missy's own, was she that tired from expecting kits? A blood curdling shriek sounded from inside the nest, and Jock ran towards the door, "That's Missy!" He yowled before running head first into the door, the small flap the cats used to get in and out was shut tight, and Jock began scratching anxiously to get inside.

"Is it serious, Star?" Lightning asked, he didn't want his best friend to lose his mate, he was friends with Missy, too. She was a kind she-cat, with a night-black coat and white belly and paws, with beautiful green eyes.

"I don't know, Mother told me to wait outside in case one of you showed up." Star shook her head sadly at Jock, who was now trying to yowl through the door to Missy.

"Missy! It's me! You'll be alright, and so will the kits! Okay? Missy? Missy!" He then tried to charge the door, and almost bowled over a brown tabby she-cat coming outside from the flap.

"Good heavens, Jock! You would think she's being killed in there!" The cat who spoke was Princess, Star's mother and Lightning's beloved mate.

"Princess! Is Missy okay?" Jock raised his voice in fear, his eyes wide.

"Yes, yes, go inside, you have three daughters and a son." His ears perked and eyes glowed with happiness. "You all can go in, my twolegs are out, they took their swimming pelts with them, so they won't be back for quite some time!" Lightning cautiously followed eager Star inside, and Princess followed suite.

Inside lay Missy, nursing all four kits, two looked like their father, the tom was a small, white one with one brown ear and a black spot on his back, the other she-kit however, was brown tabby with black ears and paws, and she wasn't moving. Missy looked worriedly at the she, and licked it, before long, it started moving and let out a loud cry.

Jock looked proudly at them all, "Let's name them." Missy tiredly nodded.

She touched the white tom with her tail, "How about Chesnut?" Jock nodded.

"Let's call the two brown tabby she-kits June and Leila," He suggested and Missy purred in agreement, Princess and Lightning twined their tails, remembering how they named Star and her three brothers, all except tiny Cloudtail, whom Princess gave to Firestar.

"How about Clover?" Jock asked softly placing his tail on the tiny brown tabby she-cat, her black paws kneading her mother's belly for milk, she let out a small squeak when she felt the fluffy tail on her back, but then went back to suckling.

"Let's leave them to it, then." Princess whispered to Star and Lightning, and lead them swiftly and silently out the cat-flap.

"So, what brings you by here?" Princess asked Lightning while they sat underneath a low-set pine tree located in the yard of her nest.

"Well," He looked hesitant, "I had this dream…"

**Sorry this doesn't have much action in it, this was more of a character development chapter, let me know what you think of Jock, Missy , Lightning and Star!**

**Princess: But whatever about me?**

**Me: Well, they've seen you before, Firestar's whole arc ring a bell?**

**Princess: Well, I guess your right….**

**Me: Of course! I hope you don't mind my picture of Princess, the way I imagine her talking is somewhere in between a Russian and british accent, that's why she says "sophisticated" things sometimes, like 'Good heavens!' there will be a little more character development in the next chapter, but then we'll get into the prophecy, I swear!**

**Thanks, Wolfheart Of Stormclan~~~**


	3. Chapter 2: The Skye's Falling

"I had this dream…." Lightning replied, he hesitated, what if it was just a dream? He didn't want to sound like an idiot in front of his mate and only daughter.

"You had a dream?" Star asked her blue eyes wide, "So did I!"

"What was in it?" He asked, perhaps it was a dream from starclan! If Star had a dream too, perhaps it was real!

"A strange she-cat, she had bluish-gray fur and blue eyes, and she said this weird thing…"

"When the moon calls the cat with different eyes, search towards the rising sun,"

"Gather wandering hearts and destinies," Star said.

"And remember," Lightning said before Star joined him, "There will always be three, not one."

All three of them sat there staring at each other for a few heartbeats, when Princess spoke up, "Lightning? Did you really have a dream like that?" Her amber eyes were wide with shock.

"Yeah, and the cat who told me was….Firestar." He replied, paws scuffling nervously. Princess's entire body froze in horror and she let out a distressed yowl.

"No…Firestar! No…. You couldn't have!" Her ears went back against her head and she crouched on the ground.

"Wh-What's wrong, Princess? Are you okay?" Lightning asked, surprised and shocked by Princess's reaction.

"If that dream was real, do you know what that means?" She asked, slightly recovering.

"What does it mean?" Asked Star, stepping towards her mother.

"It would mean Firestar is dead, if he's in Starclan." That hit Lightning like a sharp claw suddenly whipping across his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Princess….. but, the thing he said, do you think it meant anything?" Princess sighed and straightened herself.

"Lightning, the thing you described, I think it was a prophecy dream, sent by Starclan itself, and if Star also had it, the cat she described was Bluestar." Star's eyes glimmered in excitement.

"Bluestar? You mean the leader before Firestar? I met her?" Star asked excitedly.

Suddenly, they heard a voice above them, "You dreamed of Bluestar, too?"

The cats looked up and saw a dark gray tabby tom jumping down from the fence, his emerald eyes sparkled in curiousity.

"Yeah, how do you know about her?" Star asked, when she was interrupted by Lightning.

"Wait, who are you?" He asked, blue eyes narrowed.

"My name's Twister, I had a dream about Bluestar last night too, she told me to find a cat called Lightning." He replied, sitting across from Star, and began washing his gray paw, "And from what I heard, you, my friend, are Lightning."

"Yeah, I'm called Lightning, Bluestar spoke to you, then?"

"Bluestar said to find you and help you all I can." Lightning was pondering this before he realized something.

"Wait, you're a rogue, how do you believe in Starclan?"

"My father was a clan cat, he was from Thunderclan I think." He answered, pausing his washing.

"Hunh, my son is part of Thunderclan." Lightning says proudly, remembering his pure white kit, Cloudtail.

"Anyway, you have any idea why we had these dreams?"

"I think we need to find a cat with different colored eyes." Star said, "The prophecy, it started with the moon calling a cat with different eyes."

"The moon?" A puzzled Twister asked, "Wait, my mate, Skye, has different eyes, she has one blue one and one green one."

"Then perhaps Bluestar was talking about her, Twister, may you take us to meet Skye?" Lightning asked, then he realized what a rogue might think by a strange cat asking to meet his mate.

"If starclan wills it, I must follow." Twister said after he thought for a few heartbeats, "but you must be quiet and gentle, Skye is nursing our two kits." Lightning was surprised he agreed if he had kits, _He must truly believe in starclan's will….._He thought.

They followed Twister around a few nests and thunderpaths, then they came to a small forest area. They walked towards a bush a prepared to cross a busy thunderpath.

"Okay, follow my lead." Twister said as he crouched beside the thunderpath, then they heard a sudden cry.

"Twister! You wouldn't believe what I just dreamed!" Lightning swiftly turned his head and saw a white she-cat with pale orange splotches, and her eyes were different colors, _That must be Skye!_ She ran across the thunderpath, but when she was halfway across, a bright red monster barreled towards her, and Twister let out a shrill yowl.

"Skye! Look out!" His call was answered by a loud screech and thud.

Star's POV

When I opened my eyes, I saw the white she-cat on the side of the thunderpath, bleeding heavily from wounds on her side, chest and neck. Twister ran up to her, sobs wracking his speech.

"Skye? No….. are you alright? Please…Be alright!" He sobbed into her fur, her eyes suddenly opened and she croaked out.

"Twister, Bluestar was there….she said…. I knew where to go….. and I do…" She coughed some blood and her head fell back into the grass, "Twister, take our kits, follow the sun, find….the….willow forest.." She coughed again, Twister licked her ear as she finished, "there's a..small lake there.. a river….and a moor….you'll find it, do what starclan sent you to do…" and with that her eyes closed and a blood continued to pour around her, slickening the grass.

I took a step toward Twister as he crouched on the ground next to Skye's body and his blue eyes widened in shock.

"Skye, I shall do this for you, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, but I'll protect our kits! I promise on my life." He then licked her face and stood up.

"Lightning, I know where she meant, if Skye dreamt it, it must be so. " I widened my blue eyes, I saw the deep hurt and heartache in his eyes, but he still stood so strong….

"The prophecy said to search towards the sun, perhaps she meant to find the place Skye spoke of." My father answered, he understood Twister's pain and grief, he knew all Twister wanted now was to protect his kits.

"I'll prepare the kits for the journey, will you meet me here at sunhigh tomorrow?" My mother stepped forward, "Wait! We have homes, housefolk who will miss us, what if some don't want to go?" I noticed the pink collar she wore around her neck with pride, both of those things me and my father lacked, no collar and no pride if we wore it. I felt something snap inside of me, and I felt excitement and rebellion sparkling inside my belly.

"But I want to go!" I suddenly blurted, "Mother, you have housefolk and people who will miss you, I don't!" It was true, instead of being adopted by housefolk, I ran away and lived in a small forest by mother's fence.

She looked at me in horror, "You're saying you want to go and live in a wet, cold forest?"

"Princess, I think I should go too, You don't like the forest, but if Starclan gave me and Star the dream, it must be our destiny." Lightning stood up and put his tail with Princess's.

"I must go." Amber eyes met blue and I knew mother understood, she licked his cheek.

"I'll miss both of you," She stood up and pushed her muzzle to my cheek, I noticed for the first time, silver beginning to become visible on her muzzle, a sign of her age. She probably wouldn't have made it that far anyway, not that she would have wanted to come.

"Twister, lead us to your camp, we will leave with you tomorrow." My father said bravely, I felt excitement and determination explode inside of me. I had wanted to live in a forest with a real clan ever since my mother told me stories of my uncle Firestar and his clan.

We said our final goodbyes to mother and watched her run across the thunderpath and wave her tail as a sign of goodbye before she jumped onto the fence.

Tomorrow we would start our journey to find what Starclan has in store for us, tomorrow my destiny finally begins!

**So what do you guys think? I know Skye's death is a little sudden, I had to add her last minute for a character to know the way, so I'm sorry for sloppy writing on my part. If you guys want chapter 3 posted tomorrow, let's try for a favorite and 5 reviews!**

**Thank you everyone! 3 Wolfheart of Stormclan~~~**

**PS: The next chapter might not be done by tomorrow, I'm having trouble writing it, so if it's not done, forgive me, starclan!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins!

~Third person POV~

Lightning and Star followed Twister into the woods, Twister was silent and his ears were back against his head, Star noticed this and spoke up.

"Twister, You don't have to take us, you know," Twister looked up at her, surprised, "You could just show us the way and we could leave you to take care of your kits." A pained look dawned on Twister's face.

"The kits were hardly weaned off of Skye's milk…how will they react to their mother dying?" That hit Star and Lightning painfully, how would Star have reacted if she had never had her mother?

"It's alright, Twister, we'll help you with the kits, while two of us hunts, one can stay and watch the kits." Star suggested. They finally reached a bramble bush, surrounded by lush ferns. They heard the sound of kits mewling inside the den.

"Come in, we need all of our rest for tomorrow." Twister gestured at the bush with his tail, and Lightning and Star followed him inside.

Inside, they saw a young she-kit, the spitting image of Twister, and a smaller tom, who was pure white with ginger splotches on his head and back, that had jet-black stripes on his spots.

"What's their names?" Star asked quietly, the kits were staring up at them with wide eyes and began asking many questions.

"Dad, Who're these cats?" Asked the she-kit, her blue eyes wide with wonder.

"Yeah, and where's Mom? Did she come with you?" Asked the splotched tom. Twister looked at him sadly.

"Your mother went to find a new, great place for us to live, she told me where to follow when we were ready, so if we hurry and leave tomorrow, we'll see your mother again at our new home, so get to sleep, alright?" Star and Lightning looked at each other in disbelief, why did he lie to the kits? Twister laid down and the kits snuggled next to him, and his gray tabby tail wrapped over them to keep them warm.

"Twister, what are their names?" Star tried to lighten the mood.

"Me and Skye never got around to naming them." He said sadly, but then brightened, "Maybe I could name them now, in her memory." Star nodded, and Lightning sat next to her.

"How about Sky?" He looked at the tabby she-kit that looked like him, naming her just as her mother was, "And Tiger." He named the splotched tom for his ginger splotches, the jet black stripes standing out against orange and white.

"Those are wonderful names." Lightning said, and laid down in the mossy nest, "I'll hunt for everyone tomorrow, then we can leave by sunhigh." Star reluctantly nodded and laid down next to her father in the nest, and blacked out as sleep found her.

"Star….Star, wake up!" Star's eyes fluttered open and as they focused, she saw her father with a fat squirrel in his jaws, and Twister sharing a pigeon with the kits.

"We've never had pigeon before!" Sky said gratefully, and started chewing the rest of her share.

"Can we try some of the squirrel?" Tiger asked gleefully, looking up at his father with big green eyes.

"No, kits, the squirrel is for Star and Lightning, we don't want them to go hungry, do we?" Twister said happily.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Star, Lightning!" Tiger wailed, "I don't want you to starve!"

"It's quite alright, Tiger!" Lightning meowed in laughter, "You can have a piece if you want, but leave some for me and Star, we need to eat too, you know!" His whiskers twitched in amusement, and he ripped a small piece from the squirrel and passed it to Tiger.

"Hmm, delicious!" Tiger said happily and passed a piece to his sister, "What do you think, Sky?" She gobbled up the squirrel with gusto.

"Amazing!" Sky agreed, and then went back to finishing up her pigeon with their father.

"So, we leave after we finish eating?" Star asked, digging into the squirrel with Lightning.

Twister nodded, "The place is past twolegplace and a little past a small marsh, so it might take us a half moon or a full moon cycle, depending on how fast we travel." Lightning nodded as he chewed.

"Sounds like if we travel every day we might make it by half moon." He remembered seeing no-moon the last night in the sky.

"Yeah, I'm not sure myself, I've only heard about it from Skye…" Twister's sad aura returned.

"So why not start now?" All we have to do is head towards the sun, perhaps if we hurry today, we can make more ground than we thought possible!" Star said happily.

"Alright, Tiger, Sky, are you ready to go?" Twister asked, the kits had just finished eating their fresh kill, and the squirrel was nothing but a few scraps of fur and a couple bones.

"Okay!" The kits mewled in unison.

The cats had journeyed through a few yards and had come across a thunderpath.

"Are you guys ready to cross?" Lightning asked, looking up and down the thunderpath, his nose twitching as he sniffed for a monster, "There's no monsters coming this way."

"Tiger, Sky, Follow me and stay as close to me as you can, and if you see a monster coming, run as fast as you can towards the other side, alright?" Twister told the wide-eyed kits slowly and firmly, before he positioned himself to run next to the thunderpath.

"Are you all ready?" Twister asked Star and Lightning, they nodded and listened for a minute more, they heard no monster and swiftly ran to the other side of the thunderpath, their pads sometimes getting scratched on the hard, black stone. Before they knew it, they were across the path.

"Whoa.."Star panted, "That was scary!"

"Not as scary as a monster chasing you as you cross!" Twister commented.

They jumped onto the next fence and were tossed back as they heard sharp yapping from the bottom, they looked down to see a small dog barking at them and jumping, it was hardly tall enough to even reach within a tail length of them, and Star scoffed at it.

"Just ignore it, let's keep going." He guided the kits small paws across the fence and taught them to jump across a gap in the fence.

After a few more hours crossing twoleg nests, they arrived at a large one, and Twister lead them to a large bush with a dip beneath it.

"Hm, this looks like a nice place to stay for the night, and there's a pond over there." He gestured with his tail where a strange white stone was sticking out of the ground, with water coming out of the top.

Star cocked her head, "What's that thing?"

"Kittypets call it a 'fountain' it's a thing twolegs put near important nests." Twister answered, the kits riding on his back, they were half asleep.

"So, water is in it?" Star asked, beginning to walk towards the fountain.

"Yeah, it's kinda like a pond, but a little taller." Twister half answered, he was gathering a few ferns for the nest, trying to not to disturb the dozing kits on his back.

"Alright then, Twister, you can watch the kits while me and Star hunt, is that okay?" Lightning asked, looking around the small gathering of trees around them.

"Sure, thanks, these kits are almost asleep already!" Twister chucked through the ferns.

Lightning lead Star through a few trees and bushes, they noticed a few twolegs walking through the brush, on a dirt path that looked like it was used a lot. They also saw a large shiny rock with a weird, hard stone thing attached to it. _Some other weird twoleg thing_. Star thought as she spotted a squirrel digging around a tree for nuts. She crept closer and the squirrel suddenly sat upright, she knew it noticed her and she lept for it, barely catching its back with her claws and nipping its neck to kill it.

"Nice catch!" Star turned around to see Lightning sprinting towards her, a blackbird and a skinny crow dangling from his jaws.

"You caught some good stuff, too!"

"Not as fat as that squirrel, though!" Lightning laughed, and they trekked back to their temporary camp, where they found Twister staring into the pond, and the kits asleep in the nest he created. Star thought he was grieving, so she didn't bother him, but when she saw his paw flick up and a fish jump from the water, she knew he was hunting.

"Ha! Got a fish!" He said and turned with the large prey and dropped it at Star and Lightning's paws. They gaped at the huge orange fish and they looked at their prey pile.

"How are we going to finish this?" Star asked.

"Well, you could share a squirrel and the kits can have the crow, and I'll take the blackbird, and if we're all still hungry, we can eat the fish together." Twister suggested.

"Hm, Good idea, I think it's a better idea to bury the squirrel for tomorrow, we could eat it before we set off again." Lightning said, gathering the squirrel and the blackbird towards the nest.

"I'll wake the kits." Twister sauntered into the den and the kits came tumbling out a few heartbeats later.

"Ooh! We can have the entire black-bird to ourselves?" Sky asked, dragging the bird out so it was in front of her and Tiger.

"Yeah, it's a little small, so if you're still hungry, you can share this fish with Star, Lightning and I." The kits nodded and started clumsily biting into the bird. The cats laughed a little and Lightning and Star dug into the crow, and Twister started eating the large fish.

When they had finished the fish and birds, the kits were so full, they began to doze off. The sun was almost set, and the cats all laid down under the bush. They were excited for another day of adventuring tomorrow.

**So what did you guys think? There's more Starclan in the next episode, so if you guys like prophecies and other cats from the sky, you'll enjoy the next chapter! Hope you guys like this one! It's a little more character development and a little adventure, I don't know if you guys want them to hurry to the new home, or If you want to see their journey more, so let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**~~~~~~~~~Wolfheart of Stormclan~~~**


End file.
